1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a boron-containing hydrogen silsesquioxane polymer, an integrated circuit device formed using the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of an integrated circuit device may include the formation of insulating structures. For example, active regions may be defined in a semiconductor substrate by forming isolation structures on and/or in the substrate, the isolation structures including, or being made of, an electrically insulating material. As another example, an electrically insulating layer may be formed on the substrate, e.g., between underlying and overlying conductive structures. It may be important that such insulating structures be formed conformally and/or so as to fill gaps. However, existing approaches for forming such insulating structures are either expensive, e.g., chemical vapor deposition (CVD), or require the use of materials that generate undesirable by-products, such as current polysilazane spin-on materials.